This is a continuation-in-part of commonly assigned, copending PCT application No. PCT/US90/07554 filed Dec. 20, 1990.
This invention relates to deairing an interface region and more particularly to preparing a deaired prelaminate for a safety glazing.
When preparing laminates of two or more layers it is desirable to remove air (hereinafter "deair") from the interface between layers before bonding together to promote bond integrity and avoid bond discontinuities. This is especially so with layered, light transmitting safety glazings for window, windshield, sunroof, skylight, intrusion security, showcase, picture frame and like applications. They include one or more rigid transparent panels such as glass combined in a laminate with an impact-dissipating plastic sheet such as plasticized polyvinyl butyral (PVB).
In the referenced application a plastic sheet is disclosed having means on its surface applied after its formation, preferably in the form of a multiplicity of spaced projections, which have little or no affinity for adhesion to glass or (after curing or equivalent) to the material of the sheet. Such projections control adhesion of the sheet to glass and reduce the tendency of the sheet to stick to itself when, for example, in roll form.